Don't Leave Me
by dont-fight-the-klaine-romance
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a son together, but they aren't together. Full summary inside. Mention of Eli C with no appearence.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the show, names or any of the Characters - apart from Tyler, He's mine.**

**Backstory: Kurt and Blaine are both 21 and have been friends since high school. Although they are both in love with each other they're afraid to admit it the other. One night during their junior year they got drunk and slept together. They now have a 4 year old son together, Tyler Anderson. Blaine is now set to marry his boyfriend Eli in a few days, Kurt not able to stand by and watch the man he loves marry another and start a family, decides to take his son and move away. Blaine finds out and tries to stop them - to tell Kurt the truth.** **Also Blaine is a patrol cop.**

* * *

Running towards the bus, screaming at the top of his lungs as he tried to get the drivers attention before he drove away.

"STOP! STOP!"

As he reached the doors Blaine slammed his hand down on the doors and banged on them as hard as he could. "Open up!" flashing his badge, the driver promtly swung the doors open when he saw the badge. Slightly out of breath and red faced Blaine climbed onboard the dinky old bus.

As soon as he boarded, he moved over to the still seated driver, leaned down and whispered into his ear. The driver slowly nodded his head and whispered something back. Now standing at the front Blaine moved down between the two rows of passengers, looking from side to side, squinting hard, trying to find the two people who he swort out the most.

Unable to spot them, he turned at the back of the bus and moved back to the front, as he did he began to speak. "Kurt...Kurt, I know that you are on this bus"

Slowly and steadly Blaine walked towards the front, still looking at each of the passengers.

After a few moments of silence, a dark haired man stuck his head out from behind the middle seats and into the walking aisle. Looking back at Blaine was two sets of the same eyes, brown hair and soft red lips. Father and son, the son who looked the miniture carbon copy of his father.

"Daddy" the little called out as his eyes landed on Blaine, who smiled when he heard his son calling for him. Blaine slowly approached them, pleading with Kurt.

"Kurt, you can't leave"

"Why not? You're marrying Eli in a few hours..." Kurt spoke softly unable to finish his sentence, tears falling down his face "...and I will no longer be a part of your life, neither will Tyler...It's best if we left"

"Best for whom? Do I have a say in what happens to my son?" letting out a deep breath "You can't take him away from me. You and Ty are all I have. You mean everything in the world to me"

"You have Eli now. You're getting married, you're gonna start a family. One that doesn't include me or Ty. Not anymore"

Kneeling in front of the crying older boy "NO! You have it all wrong. I'm not now nor am I ever going to marry Eli" lifting both his hands up to Kurt's tear stained cheeks and craddled them. Slowly bringing their foreheads together. "Baby, don't you know that you are the only person - man - I will ever marry. In any lifetime"

Kurt blinked, bringing his blue eyes up to Blaine's hazel ones "You really mean that?"

"Every word" tears streaming down his own darker skin "Please don't leave me. Come home. Come home with me, we can be a family. Kurt, I love you"

A wide smile instantly spread across Kurt's pale face. After seven years he finally heard the words he longed for come from Blaine's lips. Careful not to wake their now sleeping son, Kurt launched himself at Blaine, arms wrapped round his neck, holding him close "I love you too, always have"

Blaine pulled away, searching Kurt's eyes "Really?" Kurt simply nodded his head. Blaine let out a breathless laugh and slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against those of the man he loved.

After several long moments they were drawn back to reality as the bus driver shouted at them. Blaine swirled round to address the elder driver, who was now standing at the front.

"This is all nice and touching, but I have a schedule to keep. Are coming or staying?"

The other passengers stared, eager to find out Kurt's answer. Blaine turned back to Kurt, the question written all over his face.

"Going"

The colour instantly drained from Blaine's tan skin "What? But you just - "

Kurt smiled "Let's go home"

Together, with their still sleeping son now resting on Blaine's shoulder, they climbed off the bus.

After fastening Tyler into his car seat, Blaine climbed into the driver's side and turned to Kurt who was already strapped into the passager's seat. Once in the patrol car Blaine turned to Kurt "No turning back"

"Never" he leaned over and gently kissed Blaine's lips. Grinning Blaine pulled away and started the car, he reached over and interwined their fingers over the gear stick.

Together they drove away into the distance, to start their lives together - as a family.

Always and Forever.


End file.
